Deep learning method in artificial intelligence (AI) is making breakthroughs in image recognition, classification, and segmentation. The processes of deep learning include training and inference. The training process requires a large amount of data to train an AI model. The inference approach inputs data unknown to the AI into the AI model to obtain a determination as to the type or other aspect of the data.
The AI model is stored in a cloud device. A terminal (client device) transmits an image to the cloud device, and the cloud device applies an image classification based on the AI model and transmits the result of the classification to the terminal. The cloud device presently carries all of the computational duties in the deep learning method.